


Milk

by beeyouteaful



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's girlfriend hasn't been acting like she usually does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

I don’t know why, but this week, (y/n) had been acting a bit different than usual. She had seemed kind of...distant. And tired. Usually she’s so cheerful and positive and full of energy. But she hadn’t spoken to me in full sentences; they were mostly one or two words long, depending on the question. Every day, she’d come home from work seeming sluggish and sad. Her appetite hadn’t really been that great either. I didn’t confront her about it because I thought maybe she had been having a rough week, but now, I knew I needed to say something. She had been in bed all afternoon and it was time for dinner.

I entered our bedroom and saw (y/n)―or, a lump under the comforter, actually―in the same position as two hours ago. I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled it back so I could see her face, but she was curled into a ball with her back to me.

“(Y/n).” I rubbed her arm through the blanket soothingly. “Baby, wake up.” She shifted and turned over to face me, and I saw that her eyes were wet, bloodshot, and puffy. “Oh no… Have you been crying all day?” She nodded. I motioned for her to scoot over, and I lay down next to her, pulling her into my chest. I stroked her hair with my fingers and shushed her. “Why didn’t you tell me, love?” She didn’t answer. She just shook her head and cried silently into my shirt. I rubbed her back and played with her hair as she sniffled. “Are you ill?” I tried again after a few minutes. She hesitated, but then shook her head again. I kissed the top of it and went back to just soothing her. We stayed like that for an hour.

“Bathroom…” she barely whispered. I released her from my embrace and let her go relieve herself. She padded out sluggishly with hunched shoulders and then returned a few minutes later. She crawled back on the bed and assumed the same position.

“Do you want dinner?” I asked, trying to do anything to get her to come out of the room, or at least eat something. She nodded this time. _Progress!_ “What would you like, darling?”

“Cereal,” she mumbled.

“Okay.” I shifted so that we were sitting up. “Come on, baby. To the kitchen we go.” I stood and took (y/n)’s hand to help her stand up. I smiled a bit when I noticed that she was wearing one of my hoodies and a pair of my running shorts. She wiped the tears from her cheeks with the sleeve of the sweatshirt as we made our way to the kitchen. She sat down in one of the stools at the island counter while I fixed her cereal. “What kind?”

“Lucky Charms.” _Should have guessed, Hiddleston_ , I thought, smiling to myself as I dug through the cupboard for a bowl. I opened the fridge to get the milk…and there was none.

“Darling, it looks like we’re out of milk,” I said turning around to face her again. (Y/n)’s face looked like she’d been smacked with a textbook. Tears welled in her eyes again as she stared behind me at the fridge. “Oh, love, don’t cry!” I rushed over to her. Silent sobs racked her chest and shook her whole body. I’d never seen her like this. I pulled her into my embrace and rubbed her back again. “It’s okay, baby. I can go get more milk!” She shook her head again, but I don’t think it was in reply to what I had said.

“Nothing…is…going…right!” she cried out between sobs. She sank down onto her knees, holding her face in her hands. I fell to my knees as well and held her shoulders.

“(Y/n), look at me,” I said softly. She lifted her head slowly and looked at me with glazed eyes. “Please tell me what’s wrong. I can go get more milk for your cereal. It’s not an impossible fix.” Her head fell again and she choked out a sob.

“It’s not the milk!” she yelled. I sat there with wide eyes and waited for her to calm down a bit. She sighed and sniffled.

“Then what is it? I want to fix it.”

“You can’t.” I wiped her tears away. “I…” She took in a breath. “I don’t want to tell you.”

“Why not?”

“You won’t love me anymore.” I was baffled.

“Darling,” I said softly. “(Y/n), look at me.” She lifted her head slowly and met my gaze. “Why do you think that I won’t love you anymore.”

“Because I’m crazy…”

“What? You’re not crazy, love.”

“I have depression, Tom! I’m mentally ill. I’m not…” she sucked in a breath. “I’m not  normal.” I don’t think I had ever been so shocked to hear that last sentence come out of her mouth. “See! You’re already disgusted!” she cried.

“No! Darling, I’m _not_ disgusted by you!” I took her petite hands in my own. “I just never thought you would say something so negative about yourself. You _are_ normal, (y/n).”

“Normal people don’t go to a psychiatrist!” She began hyperventilating. “Normal people…don’t...need...anti…depressants!” It all made sense now. (Y/n) had been having “meetings” more frequently. I always just thought they were for work, never therapy sessions.

“Baby… Baby, you have to take deep breaths, okay?” Her breathing didn’t change at all. “Come on. I’ll do it with you. Ready?” She nodded, and I told her to breathe in…and out. In……and out. We did this together for about two minutes. She sighed and wiped her eyes again.  “(Y/n), you are normal. It’s okay that you have depression.”

“But—”

“I still love you. I will _always_ love you, no matter if you have a mental illness, or if you gain weight, or lose weight, or if you get a few wrinkles here and there.” I traced the pad of my finger over her cheek. “I love you, (y/n). You’re the love of my life. And I know that I can’t cure you, and I know it’s not going to go away completely, but I promise to be as understanding and as caring as possible.”

“You promise?” she sniffled. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her cheek.

“I promise. I’m going to go get you milk. Would you like to come with?”


End file.
